Memories of a Crime
by mcanna
Summary: AU This is pure fiction and any similarites with real people or places are coincidential. Meredith comes in contact with people on an isolated island outside Seattle. Contains abuse and rape. A MerDer story.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of a Crime**

**Chapter 1**

Meredith is sitting by the bar drinking tequila. A blond nice looking guy slips down on the chair beside her.  
"Can I buy you a drink?"  
"Yes"  
He motions for Joe to give her another shot. Joe serves her and she sweeps the shot. It burns down her throat.  
"I'm John" the blond goy says.  
"You are?" she says.  
"Do you come here often?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you want to do something later tonight?"  
"What? Fuck?"  
"Yeah, sure, do you want to leave?"  
"No"  
"No?"  
"Yeah, no I don't want to leave."  
"But…"  
"Don't mumble.  
"I thought you wanted to …"  
"Never said I wanted to."  
"Do you want, with me?"  
"No"  
The guy look at her. Her stares at her with an open mouth.  
"But I bought you a drink?"  
"Do you think a drink is a fuck-ticket?"  
The guy takes off and Meredith laughs."  
"Guys" she says as Joe places a cup of coffee in front of her.  
"Here, you have had enough."  
"But I'm not drunk."  
"You have built a three dimensional pyramid out of glasses. That is enough. Your body just hasn't comprehended it yet."

The doorbell gives a sound and in enters a couple.  
"McBitch and McBastard" she mutters.  
Derek looks at her while he ushers Addison toward a table across the room. He walks over to the other side of the bar and orders their drinks. When Joe prepares them he asks.  
"How much has she had to drink tonight?"  
"None of your business Dr Shepherd. She is looked after by her friends and you are not one of them."  
Derek stares at Joe.  
"I just don't want her to hurt herself. I do love her."  
"Yeah, sure you do. That is why you broke her."  
"I have made a promise till death do us part and I just can't give up on my promises."  
"You broke your wedding vows when you had an affair with her without her knowing it was an affair."  
"But..."  
"Go be with your wife and leave Meredith alone, let her heal, let her move on. You have made you choice. Live with your choice."  
Derek returns to Addison with their drinks and he sits down and tries to listen to Addison but his eyes travels back to Meredith all the time. Addison finally gives into the temptation and looks over her shoulder to see who Derek is looking at but the bar is empty. In that area of the bar is a cup of coffee and a glass pyramid.

Meredith has decided to go home. She stumbles out the door and makes it towards the street to fetch the cab Joe ordered for her. The cab is dark and she slides down in the back seat and mumbles her address. Before the cab has started she is dosing off.

"Derek, you need to focus."  
"What?"  
"I'm talking about the party we are giving to celebrate our marriage."  
"Are we really going to do that in a formal way?"  
"Yes, then it will be more official and all our friends and family will know that we are still a couple."  
"When do you want to do this?"  
"How about Christmas?"  
"Should we do it here or back east?"  
"I would love to do it here if we could find a proper house."  
"But we usually celebrates Christmas with my family."  
"Yes, but they can do it here together with us."  
"What about your family?"  
"They would probably just stay a few days before returning back east again. Maybe we should move back east. Would you consider it?"  
"Not really. Richard promised me chief when he offered me head of neuro and I would really like that."  
"It is not because of your little intern?"  
"She is not my intern, not any more."

"Izzy and George returns home after a late shift at the hospital and are met by a dark and empty house. Izzy checks Meredith's bedroom but it is empty.  
"George, Meredith is not home yet."  
"She was going to Joe's."  
"Alone?"  
"Yeah, Cristina is doing a 48-hour and Alex is doing a 36-hour."  
"I'll call her cell" says Izzy and speed dials Meredith.  
Her phone is ringing but turns to voice mail after 8 signals.  
"Can she be with a guy?"  
"No, she brings them home."

Meredith wakes up. She is being carried through a door and is being dropped on bed.  
"Thanks" she mutters and snuggles up.  
Someone pulls her cloths off and she starts to freeze.  
"Put this on" someone says and hands her a flannel nightgown.  
She pulls it over her head and is forced to drink something that tastes bitter before she slips into darkness.

The person looks at her for a while before leaving the room with the door locked behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cristina is sitting in the locker room waiting for rounds when Izzy and George arrive.  
"Cristina, is Mer here yet?"  
"No" she answers with a yawn.  
Dr Bailey enters behind Alex.  
"Rounds in 3 minutes" she says and exits the room.  
The interns hurry to prepare them self and meet with Bailey at the nurses' station.  
"Karev, you are with the she-Shepherd. Stevens and O'Malley, you are in the pit. Yang is with Burke and Grey, I'm sorry but he-Shepherd requested you."  
She looks up from her notes when she doesn't hear any response from Grey.  
"Where is she? Where is my intern?"  
"We don't know. She didn't come home last night."  
"Ok, O'Malley is with he-Shepherd then. Tell me when Grey shows up."  
They proceed to patient-rooms after 10 minutes of reading up on the charts of their patients. Their attending is waiting for them with their patients.

Dr Shepherd is doing a neuro-exam on the patients when they enter the room. When O'Malley presents the case his head snaps up and looks at the interns beside Dr Bailey. He wonders why Meredith isn't presenting since he requested her today. When they move outside he stops Dr Bailey and asks her.  
"Where is my intern?"  
"O'Malley is here."  
"I requested Grey."  
"She has not shown up today so I gave you O'Malley instead."  
"Where is she?"  
"How should I know? I'm their resident, not their mother."  
She walks into the next room and listens to Yang presenting a patient for Burke. After rounds she looks into the locker room but still no trace of Grey. She pages her but can only hear the beeping from a locker. No response on her cell either. It goes straight to voice mail.

Meredith is slowly waking up. She feels nauseated from the heavy drinking the night before. She looks around the unfamiliar bedroom. The nightgown is not hers. It looks like something a grandmother would wear with frills and buttons all the way up front. The door to the room is closed and it looks like no one but she has slept in the bed. She walks slowly towards the door to look for the bathroom but the door is locked from the outside. She really needs to puke so she locates a waste bin under a table by the window. A glass with something that looks like water is placed on the nightstand. She sips it to refresh her mouth but it tastes bitter. The view from the window tells her nothing since she can only see trees in the rain. She bangs at the door and yells but darkness overcomes her again. The door opens and a man carries her back to bed and comes back shortly with a white dress, white shoes and white underwear. The glass by the bedside is switch for an unopened bottle of water and a sandwich in wrapping is placed beside it. The door is left unlocked.

The interns are meeting in the cafeteria for lunch. No one has seen or heard from Meredith. Dr Bailey catches them there but before making them scramble she sits down and asks if they know anything about Meredith. Derek makes his way towards their table but when they see him they all rise and leave the cafeteria together. He looks long after them and tries to follow but is stopped by Addison showing up for lunch. She wants his company. He sits there listening to her chatting about all the mistakes Dr Karev has made the last couple of hours while he is thinking of Meredith.

It is late afternoon when Meredith wakes up again. She notices the water and sandwich on the nightstand, the clothes beside her. She stumbles up and tries the door again. To her surprise she finds it unlocked. She slides it open and looks out into a dimly light hallway. The door across from her looks like a bathroom door. It is also unlocked. She enters and tries to lock it behind her but there is no lock on this door. Her bladder makes her do a run for the toilet. When she washed her face she drinks from the tap. The reflection in the mirror shows her a gloomy woman with bed hair and makeup spots under her eyes. There is a shower behind the door and she looks for something to use as a lock on the door while taking a quick shower. She finds nothing and after a quick look out the door and hearing nothing she decides to shower anyway. The nightgown is dropped on the floor along with her bra and panties and she steps behind the shower curtain. While she is washing her hair with lavender scented hair products found on the shelf, the door is opened. A man picks up her nightgown and underwear and leaves a fluffy white towel in its place. The man closes the door silently behind him.

Alex, Izzy and George walks over to Joe's after work. They need to know if Meredith was there the night before. Not many people are there so Joe has time to talk to them.  
"No I have not seen her since last night. A guy hit on her. Bought her a drink but she stopped it there when he thought he bought sex along with the drink. The Mc's came and the Mc he asked about her but I told him to leave her alone. She got a coffee and I called for a cab to pick her up."  
"Did she leave alone?"  
"Yes"  
"When did the guy leave?"  
"He left before her with his tail between his legs."  
"Do you know his name?"  
"Heard him introduce himself as John."  
"Have you seen him before?"  
"No" he says as the doorbell rings again. "Speaking of the devil, here he comes again."  
They turn and look at the stranger walking in. It is a normal looking guy, blond, well-built and blue eyes. He looks at them and when his eyes catches Izzy's she gasps and turns pale. He walks over to them.  
"Izzy?"  
"John"  
"Long times no see."  
"You could say that. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm starting my new job as a technician at the Seattle PD, crime scene investigator."  
"You are?"  
"What are you doing here? Last I heard about you were that you went to college. What did you study?"  
"Pre-med, I work at the hospital across the street."  
"What specialty? Peds?"  
"No, surgical intern and I haven't chosen specialty yet."  
"Izzy, don't you want to introduce us?" Alex asks.  
"Oh, sorry, this is my friend John from high school. John these are my friends Alex and George. They are interns as I am."  
"John, don't be mad at me, but you hit on a blonde girl yesterday evening here at the bar, right?"  
"Yeah, but she blow me off."  
"Did you see her leave?"  
"No, I left before her. Why?"  
"She is our friend and she didn't come home yesterday or to work today."  
"Sorry, but I don't know anything."  
"John, can you say if there was anyone else interested in her?  
"A couple came in a couple of minutes before I left and the man didn't stop watching her."  
"Mc Bastard"  
"Mc Bastard?"  
"Yeah, Mc Bastard and his wife Mc Bitch." Alex clarifies.  
Johan looks at them with questions in his eyes.  
"Izzy, can I buy you a drink?"  
"No thanks"  
"Maybe another time?"  
"Maybe" she answers and drags Alex and George out of the bar.

"Hold it Izzy, why such hurry?" Alex protests as Izzy drags him outside.  
"I don't want to spend time with John."  
"Why?"  
"He was my boyfriend when I was 16 and he made me pregnant."  
"Pregnant? But you don't have a kid?"  
"No I don't, since I let her be adopted at birth."  
"Izzy, do you have a daughter that is 11 years old?"  
"Yeah, Hannah"  
"Wow, unbelievable. Do you know her adoptive parents?"  
"Yeah, a little. They send me pictures every year."  
"Is John the father?"  
"Yeah and he doesn't know. What shall I do?"  
"You don't have to do anything. Just be you."  
"Let's go home and see if Meredith is home."

When Meredith stepped out of the shower she finds the towel but not her panties and nightgown. It feels creepy that someone was in the bathroom and didn't speak to her. She wraps the towel tightly around her and returns to her room. Her only choice of clothes is the white clothes on her bed. They feel ridiculous and old fashioned. She brushes her wet hair and listens to her grumbling stomach. She is really hungry and the sandwich looks tasty but the bitter drink she has had twice before scares her a little. She decides to go and explore the house now when the door is unlocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meredith walks through the hallway on the second floor. All doors are locked except for her door and one to another empty bedroom. When she reaches the stairs she can hear voices from below. She slowly descends and the voices become stronger. They sound is a little artificial and when she hears the laugh she understands that it is the television. She can see light coming from a room across the hall downstairs. She slowly crosses the floor and looks inside. A dark haired person is snuggled up into the sofa. It looks like a girl. Meredith walks over to the front door and tries to open it. She gets an electric shock and screams from the pain. The girl lifts her head and stares at her before turning her eyes back to the screen. A door on her side door opens and a man enters the hallway. He looks at her and shakes his head before returning in to the room behind him. He is back in a minute with a glass of something. She doesn't want anything from a glass so she shakes her head when he holds it out for her. A girl's voice is heard behind her.  
"Drink it or you'll get an injection. The drink is better."  
Meredith stares at her and when she doesn't look at the man she feels a needle entering the back of her bare left arm. The drug makes the world spin and she falls into the dark. The man picks her up before she falls and carries her up to her room where she is left alone.

Meredith's three friends decide to call the police the following morning if she isn't home by then or answering their phone calls. Izzy has trouble sleeping and is dreaming about John and their daughter. She wakes up sweaty and picks up the last picture of Hannah's lovely face. She really regrets leaving her for adoption but knows that she didn't have any other choice. Hannah will always be her oldest daughter regardless of how many children she gives birth to. When the alarm goes off she has already showered and made scrambled eggs for breakfast. Meredith has not been heard of and they drive to the hospital in silence.  
"We have to tell Dr Bailey and the chief today."  
"Yeah"  
"Who'll do it?"  
"Can you do it George?"  
"Why me?"  
"Because you never exaggerate and they need to know that this is serious."

Addison is passing by the nurse station and sees Dr Karev and the other interns standing there.  
"What are you doing Dr Karev?"  
"Waiting for Dr Bailey."  
"You have a critical baby up in neonatal. Get your behind up there and monitor the baby."  
"Can't do that Dr Shepherd."  
"What?"  
"I have to wait for Dr Bailey."  
"Why?"  
"She is helping us do something."  
"You have a patient. Go and do your work and the rest of you find something to do that resembles work."  
"Yes Dr Shepherd" they all says and scatters across the surgical floor.

Addison looks for some charts and looks up when Dr Bailey asks her were her interns are.  
"I sent them to work. They were just hanging around."  
"They were told to wait for me here."

Dr Richard Webber comes from the OR board and looks at Bailey.  
"You paged me?"  
"Yes Sir, I have a problem with one of my interns."  
Addison tries to look as if she isn't eavesdropping and continues looking for her missing chart.  
"What kind of problem? Who is it?"  
"We better do this in the conference room, Sir. Nurse Debbie, can you please tell my interns were to find me?"  
"Yes Dr Bailey, sure will do."  
"OK Dr Bailey, whom of your interns is causing problems today?"  
"Dr Grey"  
Addison smirks. She knew that the slutty intern was going to fall out. She didn't have the stamina to become a surgeon.

Derek walks up to the nurses stations and asks Nurse Debbie if she knew where Dr Bailey and her interns are. He is waiting for rounds since he has a surgery in less then half an hour. She just shakes her head and walks towards a patient room. Addison looks after her.  
"What's up with the nurses? Nurse Debbie was here and we both heard when Dr Bailey wanted to speak with Dr Webber about Dr Grey in the conference room. Her other interns are to meet them there."  
Dr's Stevens, Karev, Yang and O'Malley walks up to the station and asks if they know where Dr Bailey is. Derek looks at Addison but she doesn't answer them so he tells them to go to the conference room.  
"Why did Dr Bailey want to talk to them about Dr Grey?" he asks Addison.  
"I don't know but she is probably not up to standard anymore."  
"She is the best intern this year."  
"Maybe she is just good at dating an attending."  
"You know that Dr Grey is excellent so shut up" he says and walks off.

Dr Webber turns to Dr Bailey as soon as they are in the conference room.  
"What is wrong with Dr Grey?"  
"She is MIA."  
"What do you mean with missing?"  
"She was not here yesterday and she still hasn't arrived. She doesn't answer her phone and she has not been home. She was last seen leaving Joe's the night before yesterday."  
The interns knock on the door and enters the room in a single file.  
"What do you know about Dr Grey's whereabouts?"  
"Just that she two nights ago was at Joe's and hasn't been heard or seen since, sir." Izzy explains.  
"We are really worried, sir" George adds.  
"We want to report her to the police and ask them for help" Alex says.  
"What do you say, Dr Bailey?"  
"I agree with them, sir."  
"I'll make a call. Please stay available if possible."  
"You all go to the pit and clinic except for Yang who go home and sleep."  
"But I was scheduled for surgery with he-Shepherd." O'Malley says.  
"I'll tell him that he will have to do without you."

Dr Bailey walks into the scrub room where Derek is scrubbing in for his surgery.  
"Dr O'Malley is not available today sir. I hope you can manage without an intern during this surgery."  
"Why so Dr Bailey?"  
"He is needed elsewhere sir."  
"Can I have another intern?"  
"None of mine, they are all needed elsewhere."  
"What's happening? Why did you have a meeting about Dr Grey?"  
"None of your business sir."  
"As long as you remember that she is one of the best interns this hospital has ever had."  
"No one is questioning her ability to do her job."  
"Where is she? I haven't seen her the last couple of days. Is she on leave?"  
"No. She is not, sir."  
Bailey leaves the scrub room and Derek wonders what is going on.

When Meredith wakes up the girl from the sofa is sitting beside her bed.  
"Hi" she says  
"Hi" Meredith answers.  
The girl hands her a bottle of water but she refuses to take it.  
"It is OK. The bottled water is OK. The water in the glass is drugged. The sandwiches are fine. You get drugged by the glasses or by injections if you don't drink the stuff from the glass."  
The girl drinks from the bottle and hands it to her. Meredith takes the bottle and drinks it all. The girl then hands her the wrapped sandwich and Meredith sits up and starts eating. Suddenly she feels nauseous and has to bolt for the bathroom. The girl is still there when she returns. She takes a good look at her. The girl is dressed the same way as she is but for the color of the clothes. Meredith is white and the girl is black.  
"Where are we?"  
"I don't know, but I believe it is close to Seattle because of the rain on the windows."  
"For how long have you been here?"  
"This is my fifth day."  
"What's your name?"  
"Lexie"  
"I'm Meredith"  
The girl turns pale when she hears her name.  
"What is it Lexie?"  
"What's your last name?"  
"Grey"  
"Mine too"  
"Are you Lexie Grey?"  
"Yeah and I'm your sister."  
"I don't have a sister."  
"Correct, you have two, me and Molly who is the youngest."  
"Is your father Thatcher Grey?"  
"Yeah, and our mother is Susan Grey, his second wife."  
Meredith stares at her. She has a little sister or rather two and one is here in this creepy house with her."  
"Do you know why we are here?"  
"No but the man said yesterday that tomorrow is the day."  
"What happens tomorrow?"  
"Don't know."  
They can both hear steps in the stair and the man enters the room. He carries two small boxes. Meredith gets one and Lexie the other.  
"Help each other and be ready to leave this house first thing tomorrow morning dressed in the dresses that are hanging downstairs."  
He turns in the doorway and tells Lexie that she is to wear black and Meredith to wear white. Meredith looks at her box and sees that it is hair dye. Her box says ultra blonde and looking at Lexie's she can see that it is black. Lexie rises and motions to her to follow. Meredith does so and they walk into the bathroom.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Dyeing my hair. Can you help me and I'll help you?"  
"You're going to oblige?"  
"Yeah, I want out of here and the man told us to be ready to leave tomorrow morning. It is our chance to escape because there is no way out of here. All widows are locked and the windows are unbreakable. I threw a chair against them the second day I was here. You tried the door and you know what happens. There is no way out from the second floor and there is no basement or attic. So yes, I'm dyeing my hair so I can get a chance to get away."  
"You ramble a lot."  
Lexie ignores her and starts reading the instructions on the box.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dr Webber looks up when his door opens after a quick knock. His assistant Patricia enters and tells him that the police are there. He asks her to bring them to the conference room and page Dr's O'Malley, Karev, Stevens and Bailey. He picks a folder from his desk and walks towards the conference room.

Inside he greets Lieutenant Sven Karlsson and his assistant. The nurses and some doctors are hovering at the station and looking through the windows at the visitors. Their eyes get larger when Dr Bailey and her interns enter the room. A couple of the nurses saw the younger mans jacket that read CSI on the back. Dr Addison Shepherd looks and listens to the rumors for a couple of minutes before adding to the mix.  
"It's about Dr Grey. Her friends are reporting her missing but everyone knows that she is probably just screwing some guy and will be back when she sobers up."  
Nurse Debbie sends her an evil glare and turns the other way.

The doctors and the police sit down and Patricia enters to take notes for the record. The police uses digital backup but Richard wants a hardcopy for the file. He pulls a picture out for the police record. Dr Webber lets Dr Bailey explain the problem and the rest of the doctors explain Meredith's previous actions. This is not usual behavior from their friend. Dr Webber gives all Meredith's personal data and he can also provide addresses and phone numbers to people in her proximity. A list is made of everyone they know spoke or met Meredith the last couple of days. After half an hour the police have an incentive to start an investigation and the Dr's return to work. Lt Karlsson stays and takes statements from doctors and nurses on the surgical floor before going to Joe's.

Meredith looks into the mirror with horror in her eyes. The hair color is awful. She looks like a slut. Lexie is not looking any better. A knock is heard on the bathroom door and Lexie and Meredith stare at each other before answering it.  
"Come in"  
"Oh, ladies I'm here to do your hair,"  
"But... we already dyed our hair."  
"I can see that and it is lovely colors. I'm here to make it even better. Please take a seat she says to Lexie."  
"Lexie sits down and the woman starts cutting her hair into a bob stopping short of her chin. Meredith gets the same treatment and when they look into the mirror they look like a negative of each other. When the lady packs her scissors in her bag she smiles at them and says she is happy for them and wishes them good luck tomorrow. They follow her downstairs and see when the man lets her out. In the TV room they find a light meal of soup and bread waiting. The water is served in bottles and they are sitting there making plans for escape until very late before going to sleep in Meredith's room early in the morning. Both are very nervous.

Lt Karlsson finds his way to the nursing home were Dr Ellis Grey lives. They have not seen Meredith since the week before. Thatcher Grey was not home but he got a call from him a couple of minutes later. Lt Karlsson promises to meet with him and his wife at their home in half an hour. Two hours later the police send out an amber alert. Meredith and her sister Lexie are both missing. Lexie is missing from college since five days and her parents had just received the news from one of her friends. The friend was told by Lexie that she was going home over the weekend and she hadn't returned so the friend called their house to check on her since she didn't answer her cell. Thatcher and Susan Grey had no knowledge of Lexie coming home. She hadn't contacted them.

The police are putting in a lot of resources to check all leads and both girls' friends to see if there is any connection. No electronic markers like credit cards or phone calls since they were last seen. There are no tickets in their names. They are just gone.

Derek is chocked when he hears about her missing. That he is one of the last people that have seen her. Walking up to nurses headquarter he hears them talking about a rumor that says that the sisters are all alike and just screw guys and take the easy way out whenever it is possible. He gets so mad that he starts yelling at the nurses.  
"Dr Grey is not a gold-digger. I deceived her not the other way around. She broke up with me as soon as she knew I was married. She is one of the best interns this hospital ever had. She graduated first from Dartmouth and has earned her spot on her own merits not by being Dr Ellis Grey's daughter or his girl-friend. Her sister is doing equally well thanks to her head and is according to the police the number one student at Stanford this year. As far as he knew they didn't even know each other and all these lies had to stop yesterday."  
"And it is from his wife I heard them" one of the nurses whisper rather loudly walking past him.  
He stares at her, turns and walks in search for his wife. He finds her in her office and he storms in without knocking.  
"What the hell do you gain by spreading evil words about Meredith?"  
"What, I don't spread words."  
"The nurses refer to you when it comes to gossip about Meredith as a gold-digger, slut, screwing around as her sister and more."  
"They are lying" she claims.  
"Why should they lie?"  
"Because you chose me"  
"I chose you eleven years ago and right now I'm trying very hard to hold on to my wedding vows."

Meredith's friends don't know what to do. They are sitting in the living room talking about her. They didn't know about her sister and it all feels creepy knowing both sisters gone missing. Their father and his wife had a solid alibi for the time frame. When Lexie disappeared they were on plane heading home from Molly the, third sister. When Meredith disappeared Susan was home with a neighbor and Thatcher was attending an AA-meeting.  
"It must be someone that knows them both" Alex says.  
"She must be so afraid."  
"Do you think your friend John can find her? I mean them?" George asks.  
"I don't know. John was smart in high school but I really don't know him that well."

Derek arrives home to the trailer late that night. Addison is already in bed reading a magazine.  
"Your late" she complains "the dinner is in the fridge."  
"I'm not hungry."  
He sits down by the small table out of view for Addison.  
"Come to bed"  
"I'm not tired yet."  
"I know of something to do here."  
He stands up and looks at her. She is looking as before but something is different. He can see that she is trying to seduce him but he doesn't feel anything for her, she just looks like a whore. Her face is hard and her eyes look angry when he doesn't jump her.  
"What are you standing there for?"  
He opens the closet and grabs his warm fishing jacket, a scarf, a warm hat and his fleece mittens.  
"What do you think you are going to do?"  
"Fish" he says and steps into his boots on his way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It has been more then 60 hours since Meredith was last seen at Joe's and the police have no clue to where she or her sister are. Both girls' pictures have been on the news late last night and this morning. Journalists are hovering outside Meredith's house and Meredith's father's house. Everyone going in and out is questioned. Meredith's friends make it to the hospital but a reporter follows them and is soon followed by others. The security department at the hospital has trouble keeping the reports away.

The Shepherds are ambushed exiting their cars. Derek pushes through the crowd at the entrance but Addison is left behind. The two of them has not spoken since Derek was found sleeping in the hammock early in the morning. She woke him up and yelled while he made himself breakfast on the trout he caught. The trip to work was made in separate cars and Addison was really mad when the reporters cornered her.  
"Are you a co-worker of Dr Grey?"  
"Can you tell us about your feelings for Dr Grey?"  
"Have you worked with Dr Grey?"  
"Are you afraid of being abducted as Dr Grey?"  
"Is Dr Grey a good doctor?"  
"What can you tell us about Dr Grey?"  
Addison finally snapped and answers the reporters.  
"Dr Grey is the intern at the surgical department that can be found drinking at the bar across the street when she is not screwing an attending doctor in the on-call room or her one-night stand at her home."

"Can you name some of her partners?"  
"Is she drunk at work?"  
"Is she hung-over at work?"  
"What kind of standards does this hospital have on its personal?"  
"Has Dr Grey had sexual intercourse at this hospital?"  
"Has she been caught in the act with a co-worker?"  
"Has she been caught drinking at work?"  
Addison realizes too late that she said too much to the wrong people and don't know any other way out of her dilemma then running for the door. The reporters' questions showed her how they are interpreting her words. Dr Webber is the next victim for the reporters and the questions he gets makes him really mad. He doesn't answer any but decides to have a staff meeting as soon as possible.

Meredith and Lexie wakes up at dawn and both decides that they need to shower. One is guarding the door while the other hurries to finish then they switch. There is no hairdryer so they let their hair dry as they get dressed. They had already fetched their dresses and they are the same colors as before but these are full length. There is black under-wear for Lexie and white for Meredith. They have discussed the colors the night before but still don't know what they mean. When they are dressed they hear noise from downstairs and slowly descend. The man is looking up at them and tells them to hurry up and eat their breakfast. They will leave in twenty minutes. Their breakfast is served in the TV-room and consists of coffee, the first they got since they arrived, and a sandwich. Both girls look for the water bottles but decide to drink the coffee. Meredith feels the drug knocking her out after a few minutes and she can see that Lexie is drugged as well. A couple of minutes later the man enters the room and picks them up one at the time and carries them to a van. They are left in the back on the floor.

Dr Webber heads to his office and calls for the lawyers and PR-department. He has a short talk to them before his head of the surgical departments along with the head nurse and chief resident arrive to his office. He gives the a stern look and starts the meeting.  
"As you all know Dr Meredith Grey is missing along with her half sister. The hospital is swamped with reporters and other people. We have a hospital to run with sick people. That is our first and only concern. None of you are to answer a single question about Dr Grey. Remember that if you say something out of anger it might damage this hospitals reputation. I was today met at the door by question of this hospitals ethics, sex in on-call room between staff members, drinking problems and so on. The hospital will have a press conference in 30 minutes and this is what we will say. Dr Grey is missing as is her half sister. Dr Grey is one of this hospital's best interns. Dr Grey graduated first in her class from Dartmouth. She has been romantically involved with one member of this staff."  
At this everyone looked at Derek. Dr Webber continued.  
"Furthermore Dr Grey broke up that relationship when she was informed that the man was married. Dr Grey has never been drunk or drinking in this hospital. Do any of you have any comments or questions about this? The police have no clue what so ever to her whereabouts"."

The people in front of him are staring at the floor except Addison who is looking at Derek.  
"You are all dismissed. Please inform your own staff about this."  
They file out and they start talking as soon they are outside the door. Derek is staying behind as is Addison.  
"Dr's is there anything you would like to say?"  
Derek looks up and sees his wife hovering by the door.  
"I would like to speak with you in private, sir" Derek says with a look at Addison.

Addison glares at him and slams the door behind her. The two men look as she leaves in a hurry over the bridge.  
"Richard, do you know anything else about her whereabouts that you are not telling?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I have made a terrible mistake when I treated her as I did. When I didn't tell her about Addison and when I didn't sign the divorce papers. I have over the weeks realized that I am not in love with Addison. I love her but I am in love with Meredith. I don't know what to do anymore and I need to take some time and figure things out. Can I have an extended leave starting today?"  
"What will you do?"  
"Fish"

The van speeds off and leaves the little cottage outside Seattle. In the back are two sleeping girls. The man drives to the harbor and takes a ferry boat to one of the far most islands. When he arrives he drives to small fishing village and parks the car at the dock. The girls who still sleep are carried wrapped in a blankets matching their dresses down into a fishing boat. The man takes off towards an islands even further out in the Pacific Ocean. The skyline of Seattle is not visibly any longer.

Derek changes into street clothes and leaves the hospital before the press conference. Addison is not told. He drives to the dock and sits for hours watching the cars entering the ferry boats. There are private cars, vans and small trucks going to the various islands surrounding Seattle. He watches a man in a black and white van board the ferry boat like he has a load of eggs in the car. He follows the ferry as long as he can see it and suddenly he reaches a decision and makes two phone calls. The second one takes long minutes before a woman answers.

It is getting dark when the man in the boat arrives at his destination. He is met by a woman in his own age.  
"Are they ready?"  
"Yes"  
"I'll go tell the others that you are here."  
The man gives both girls a shoot in their arm. They stir within a minute and look around with wonders in their eyes. Meredith can feel that her body is waking up but she has trouble understanding what's going on. The man she recognizes and Lexie. The floor is moving under her and she can hear seagulls in the air. The air smells salty and damp. The man hands them each a shawl and tells them to cover their hair and shoulders. He motions them to follow and they walk like marionettes behind him. They don't seem to have a choice of their own anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hi mum, it's me. I need to tell you something."  
"Derek, sweetheart, are you OK? Is Addison OK?"  
"Yeah Addison is OK but I'm not."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I am going to divorce Addison. My choice, she wants us to renew our wedding vows at Christmas and I just don't love her anymore."  
"Why? I thought the two of you were working on your marriage."  
"We are but I can't feel anything for her. I have been such a fool and pushed the love of my life away and now she is gone." He starts to cry.  
"Hush baby boy, tell me everything."  
Derek takes a deep breath and starts telling his mother about Addison and Mark in their bedroom. He tells her about how he met Meredith the night before he started work at the hospital and how they met at work the following day and that he is her boss. How she refused to date him until he pursued her to a first date. He told his mother about how he didn't tell Meredith about Addison even when he had the chance and then Addison told her in the lobby of the hospital. He told his mother about how sad Meredith has been and how she drank to drown her sorrow and picked up random guys at the bar. How her friends hovered over her and kept him away. He told about how Addison did everything she could to show Meredith that she was his wife. Like kissing, hugging and showing affection in public places whenever Meredith was close. Addison didn't want him to teach Meredith and since Meredith show promise in neuro that is a big problem. He then got silent for a while thinking about Meredith and then he told his mum the rest, about the missing for more than 70 hours and her missing half sister. His mother tries to digest everything and finally asks him.  
"Do you want me to come?"  
"I do, but I won't be here since I've taken time off from work. I can't focus on surgery when I don't know where Meredith is. I'm going to fish."  
"Please call me every day, just to check in. If you don't do that I will track you down and come straight out to Seattle and stay indefinitely."  
"I promise Mum, I'll call you every day."  
"Take care son, I love you."  
"Love you more mum."

The man opens a door and let the girls step in. The room inside looks like a small auditorium and is lit with candles. Twenty or more people are sitting on chairs flanking an aisle. Up front is a large table and two men. Every one in the room is looking at them. Meredith looks at the men up front they look like twins but for their colors. One is dressed in black with black hair and one in white with ultra blonde hair as hers. The man tells them to walk up to the table and do as they are told there. Meredith feels like she is looking at a movie where she is playing the lead but she can't refuse doing anything the man tells her to do. She knows that it is wrong but walks forward beside Lexie anyhow. The men beside them stare at them and push their shawls off their hair. There is a gasp from the congregation and then a woman calls 'Hallelujah, praise the Lord'. The man starts a ceremony and Lexie is married to Flynn Black and she is married to Finn White. She thinks it is strange that the men have different surnames but the names match their colors. She gets a peck on her lips by Finn and then one by Flynn. She wonders why Lexie's husband kisses her. The congregation seems happy for the union and they are all ushered into the next room where food is served. Everyone in the room seems related but for Lexie and her. They eat a little and right before midnight they are served something in a glass. Meredith knows that she shouldn't drink it since no one but she and Lexie get the same drink but she still has no willpower. The drink makes her horny and Finn leads her out of the room and up the stairs. There are two large beds made in black and white and Lexie and Flynn enters right behind them. Are we sharing the wedding night she wonders? Finn is unbuttoning her dress and Flynn is doing the same with Lexie. It seems like the twins do everything together. She is soon swept away on a wave of lust and the night fades away.

Addison is paging Derek for lunch but he doesn't answer. His cell goes to voice mail. He is not on the surgical board and no one seems to have seen him since the staff meeting this morning. Finally she speaks to Dr Webber's assistant Patricia and is told that he is on leave. She wonders what he is doing. At five a clock a delivery boy shows up at the hospital asking for her. He is showed to the surgical floor and she is paged to the nurses head quarters.  
"Are you Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd?" he asks rather loudly.  
All of the nurses at the station look at them.  
"Yes, I am and shows him her Id-card."  
"I have a delivery for you" he says and gives her a manila envelope and a piece of paper to sign.  
"You have been served" he says and takes off down the stairs.  
Addison stares at the envelope before opening it and pulling out the package of paper inside. All the nurses study her while she reads the first paragraph of the divorce paper. Her face turns white and she shows the papers down the envelope muttering about 'that son of a bastard' and 'I will fight him all the way' and more in that way while walking towards her office. Interns and nurses keep out her way when they meet her.

Derek takes the ferry boat home to his trailer and packs his camping gear and fishing equipment. He fills the trunk and pulls a large cooler from its storage. He needs to bunk up with food on his way out. An hour later he is showered and sits down to write a note to Addison.

_Dear Addison,_

_I can't continue this marriage as you know since you got the papers today at the hospital. We have grown apart. I have been an absent husband and a lot of the blame for us growing apart is on me. In New York we, read I, lived for the practice. The patients was more important then you and me. Here in Seattle I have learned to be me. I am not a New York guy. I am a fishing nature loving surgeon living in the woods outside Seattle. You are a New York girl or more exactly a city girl who loves to shop and go to museums and concerts. Please have your lawyer contact mine and set a date for us to sign. I leave you everything we have together except for this trailer and the land it is on. I'm on an extended leave from the hospital and will return when I feel I can concentrate on my surgeries again. I have made reservations for you at the Archfield for the next two weeks since I believe that you don't want to stay here in the woods. I loved you for more then ten years and I will always cherish the memory and I wish we can become friends some where in the future. I will always love you. I am just not in love with you any more._

_Love Derek_

Addison arrives to the trailer an hour after she got served. She has only one thing on her mind and that is to yell at Derek. His car is not in its spot. She enters the trailer and finds the note on the table. She reads it and throws a tantrum. Her next action is to call Mrs. Shepherd. Carolyn has been waiting for the call and is not surprised when Addison starts yelling at her. She just sits there listening to the other woman's rage. She tries to hear some kind of sadness of lost love but she can only hear anger. After a couple of minutes Addison is out of words and ready to listen.  
"Addison, I am so sorry for you and Derek. That your marriage was not meant to be saved."  
"We could have saved it if it weren't for that slutty intern. She has been having an affair with him behind my back."  
"I don't think so. I have listen to Derek today and he spoke about all things that happened since he moved to Seattle. I am pretty sure that he didn't cheat on you since you arrived."  
"But why is he leaving me now?"  
"That is for him to explain. I don't know that."  
"But the slut is his reason for divorcé, right?"  
"I don't know. I don't think he has talked to her in a long time."  
"But he is marrying her, right?"  
"I don't know since she is missing."  
"Yeah, but she is probably just screwing some guy. If he is rich enough she'll marry him."  
"Do you really think that? She left Derek as soon as you told her he was married to you."  
"But he is always around her and her friends."  
"Isn't he their teacher just as you are?"  
"Yeah, but I only teach Dr Karev and Dr Stevens. Dr Yang, O'Malley and Grey are not interested in neonatal."  
"Do you believe that Dr Grey would choose your specialty?"  
"No, I made her shift like hell on earth the time I requested her."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"She slept with Derek and he kept looking at her."  
"Is that her fault? Isn't it Derek you should blame? Dr Grey left him when she learnt of you existence."  
"But she should move on."  
"Isn't that what she tried when she picked up guys in the bar?"  
"She is just a slut."  
"It doesn't become you to behave like this towards her. She is the one in serious trouble right now. How will you feel if you back talk her and something awful really has happened to her and her sister? Show the world that you are a little humble. Be graceful and don't back talk her. It will only give you enemies. Be the bigger person and remember that you are an amazing woman."  
"Do you know where Derek is?"  
"No, only that he is gone fishing. He'll check in with me daily or I have threatened to hunt him for the rest of his life."  
"Can you tell him that I am staying at the Archfield for a while?"  
"Yes, of course I will. Take care Addison and call me. I will always be your friend."  
"Even, if he marries Meredith some day?"  
"Yes, even then."

Meredith wakes up early in the morning feeling pain everywhere. She can feel bruises on her cheek, chin, on her arms and on her thighs. She can hear Lexie crying in the room but no one else is there.  
"Lexie are you awake?" she whispers into the dark.  
"Yeah, did they hurt you?"  
"Yeah, it hurts every where."  
"What did they do to us?"  
"I don't know any other word than rape."  
"I think it was Black that hurt us, White was nicer."  
"I don't remember, we must have gotten Rohypnol in the last drink, the rape drug."  
"Where are we?"  
"I don't know, but we need to start planning an escape."  
"Can I come to your bed?"  
"Yeah, sure, can you make it here by yourself?"  
"Yeah, I believe I can."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Meredith and Lexie wake up when their door burst open and a couple of women enter with some clothes and towels. They are all giggling and looking at them.  
"Have you slept well?" an older woman asks them.  
"No" Meredith answers without leaving the bed.  
One of the other women hands them each a glass of something greenish to drink. Lexie sniffs at it and looks like she is going to puke. The woman gives them both a stern look and says."  
"Drink it all or we have to tell Black."  
Lexie gives Meredith a glance and both of them scoots up and drink the green liquid. It tastes like grass and sea-water. The women watch them carefully and seem satisfied that they comply and do as told. Meredith can feel some kind of drug entering her system. It makes it difficult to think. She feels like she is watching herself from far away. The women click their tongues when they see their bruises and dried blood and help them wash up. Some lotion is put on the bruises and makes them hurt a little less. They get to dress in their old dresses and they get a cloak and mittens along with shawls for outdoor use. all in matching colors. End of November is cold, very cold out on the island.

Izzy is waiting at the police station downtown Seattle for Lt Sven Karlsson. Meredith's friends are wondering what is being done in an attempt to find her. Sven arrives to the front desk and is pointed in her direction.  
"Dr Stevens, how nice it is to see you again" he says.  
"Lt Karlsson, do you know anything? Have you heard anything? I'm going nuts not knowing where she is. Have you checked with all the hospitals? What if she is murdered?" Izzy starts crying and he ushers her towards a small room further back. Well inside he hands her a box od Kleenex and lets her cry. She can finally stop and takes a couple of deep breath.  
"Thank you"  
"You are welcome dear."  
"What about Meredith?"  
"We are continuing the investigation, but this far we have nothing. It is like they are abducted by aliens. No one has seen them and nothing on our electronic surveillance."  
"What can we do to help?"  
"Nothing more then keeping your eyes and ears open. It must be someone that has monitored them for a while and who knew that they are sisters. At least we work from that assumption since it feels like to much of a coincidence that they both disappear at the same time."  
"What about their sister Molly?"  
"She is kept guarded twenty-four seven by the police or the army. Her husband is enlisted."

Derek wakes up to the sound of rain on his small tent. He drove outside of town and set up his tent by a small creek. He has decided to check out all fishing waters around the city. He knew he has one of the best fishing waters by his trailer but he wants new surroundings. He goes for a walk in the rain. A small cottage is seen in the woods and he walks closer to take a look. Inside a window he can see a TV-room. When he walks to the front door he sees strange burn marks on it close to the door knob. It looks like kids have been electrocuting it. He walks a full circle and returns to the front door. He has a feeling, like the feeling he gets in the OR sometimes, he know he has to get in there. He tries the door and to his surprise it opens up when he gives it a push. All doors downstairs are locked but for the TV-room. He can see the remains of a breakfast still on the table but it is at least a day old. He walks upstairs and the first room he tries is unlocked. It is an empty bedroom, the next couple of doors are locked but the last door on the left is also a bedroom. It is empty as well but for rumpled sheets. The last door upstairs is the bathroom. He can see two boxes of hair dye. Some hair is on the floor like someone has had a haircut or more probably two people according to the hair colors. When he looks into the shower he can see two brands of hair products, one in the scent of citrus and one is lavender. His feeling is back, he somehow knows that Meredith has been is this house. He runs back to the bedroom across the hall. When he picks up a pillow, he can smell her lovely sent on one of the pillows. The other one smells of citrus. He can see some long blond hair on the pillow with lavender scent and long dark hair on the other. The color is wrong but is similar to the boxes he found in the bathroom. He pulls his phone out and tries to dial but no connection. He runs back towards his tent and as soon as he can he calls Ltd Karlsson.

Izzy meets the others in the cafeteria but has no news to tell. They spent their lunch pondering over different scenarios.  
"Have you heard the rumor about the Mc's?"  
"No, what?"  
"Mc Bastard is on an extended leave and Mc Bitch lives at the Archfield. She got served yesterday evening but no one knows why yet."  
"Trouble in Mc Paradise?"

Addison has spent a comfortable night at the hotel. She prefers the comfort to the trailer. Maybe Derek is right about her being a city girl but she will not admit it. She will fight him for every single thing they ever bought. She even wants the trailer and land just to piss him off. Maybe she should ask for a large alimony as well. She sits in her office daydreaming when Dr Karev pages her to the NICU. She sighs and hurries away.

The police arrive to the house in less then twenty minutes. Derek is waiting on the porch to keep out of the rain. Lt Karlsson asks him to wait while the CSI work the crime scene. Derek can hear them opening locked door and then suddenly an officer shouts for Lt Karlsson. His voice is tense and Derek walks around the house and looks through the kitchen window. The CSI is holding a bag that seems to contain clothes. Lt Karlsson can see Derek outside the window and motions him to step inside. Derek is asked to identify the clothes and he is pretty sure some of them belong to Meredith. They are put back into the bag and everyone starts collecting every fiber and every fingerprint in the whole house. Lt Karlsson returns to the city and Derek is asked to come along and give a statement. He follows in his car.

Dr Karev gets a page when the baby in thr NICU is stable again and he asks Addison for permission to leave and go to the chief. He looks worried and she tells him to come back as soon as possible and continue monitoring the baby. Alex meets his friends outside the office and when Dr Bailey arrives they are asked to enter. Dr Webber is sitting behind the desk with an unreadable expression.  
"Dr Grey's clothes were found this morning in a cabin outside the city. Dr Shepherd found a cabin and thought he could smell her hair products. The police was contacted and they found her clothes along with clothes that they believe belong to Lexie Grey. Derek is out there camping and will stay in that area for a while. The police are searching the cabin from ceiling to floor. If there is something to be found they will find it."  
They sit there and stare at him in silence.  
"This is good news, right?" O'Malley asked.  
"Yeah, because they think she was a live yesterday morning. The problem is that they don't know what she looks like. She probably has a new hair color and hair style along with new clothes. She is either ultra blonde or pitch black."  
They look at each other not sure what to say until Alex says.  
"I bet she looks hot in either color."  
Dr Webber gets a new phone call and they stand to leave but are motioned to stay. He hangs up with a stern face and has more to tell.  
"They have found a couple of heavy medical drugs in syringes and bottles."  
Izzy puts a hand in front of her mouth and turns pale. She rushes out towards the bathroom. The other looks after her before George follows her.  
"Poor girls" Dr Bailey mutters and leaves the room with tears in her eyes.  
"Bastards" Alex says on his way out.  
"What can we do?" Cristina asks Dr Webber.  
"I don't know, pray and be here for them when they are found."  
Alex is very silent when he returns back to NICU. Addison wonders what it is but he won't say anything.

The lab at the police department works as fast as they can and have soon proof that it is Meredith and Lexie Grey that has been in the cottage. They can prove that both have been drugged more then once. They can also prove that Meredith is ultra blonde and Lexie is black. New computer images are made with their new hair colors and they have got a hair cut as well. According to known hair length and the hair found on the bathroom floor they guess that both girls have hair reaching their chin.

Meredith and Lexie are put to work doing laundry and dishes. They have not seen their husbands all day, but just before supper is ready all the women run out and pull them along. The men are coming from the dock smelling of fish. Both girls try to hide behind the others but are pushed forward and into the arms of their husbands. White caresses Meredith softly but she can hear Lexie whimper when Black grabs her forearm. He then pushes Lexie towards White and grabs Meredith's arm and yanks her towards him. She whimpers as well when his fingers dig into the bruises on her arm.  
"Have they got anything yet?" Black asks the older woman.  
"No" she answers looking down at her feet." I didn't want them to have it to early if you were late for some reason due to the weather."  
"Give it to them now. I want dinner and then some time with my wife before it is time to sleep."  
Meredith can guess what 'time' is and wonders how they can escape the drug. She starts looking around hoping to get some inspiration, but none. The morning drug is still affecting her mind. They are threatened again to drink and she gets the same feeling as the night before. This evening Black starts with her and he is mean. She gets new bruises and when he is satisfied with her he switches with White and they do one more round. Early in the morning the men stumbles up and leaves them alone. This morning Meredith crawls into Lexie's bed and holds her while they cries themselves to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Derek is scanning the surroundings of the cottage but finds nothing. He does some fishing while keeping the cottage in view but no one comes except the police the first couple of days. The police is looking into the records of landlords and the cottage is own by a company based in Sweden. They own a lot of small houses around the world that they rent for vacations. This specific cottage was rented on a one year lease to a man from the Netherlands. He is almost ninety years old and very sick in Alzheimer. His daughter is sixty-five years old and lives in Rotterdam. She doesn't have any children but have a couple of cousins on her mother's side of the family. The police are checking them out but it is a slow job due to time differences between the Netherlands and Seattle. In Seattle the police are doing a full research of ancestors to the Grey's family but so far no connections.

After two weeks Derek finally gives up camping by the cottage and returns to his trailer. He has to meet with Addison at her lawyer for their third session in ten days. Addison is making a simple division of property into a nightmare. She wants everything and when he says ok she changes her mind. He takes a quick shower and gets into his jeep. Today he will demand half of everything claiming that she broke their marriage by sleeping with Mark, his best friend. If Addison signs today he will return to work the following day. He has started to miss the OR and the interaction with patients and co-workers.

Addison is running late to the meeting with the lawyers. An emergency c-section kept her in the OR and now she sits in her car waiting for some roadblock to be cleared. Her cell starts ringing and it is her attorney. She has really begun to hate the divorce-process and decides that she should accept the lawyer's suggestions' and sign the papers today.

Derek is sitting in the lawyers conference room looking through the changes he asked for when finally Addison's lawyer entered the room. She is stuck in traffic and don't know when to be here.  
"I have an appointment in 45 minutes and can only wait for another 20 minutes" Derek's lawyer says.  
"How about I sign and if she accepts she can sign and you can call me if she accepts."  
When Derek grabs the pen a knock is heard on the door and Addison is ushered in.  
"Finally" he says.  
"Dr Shepherd has suggested a couple of changes since you didn't like his offering the last time we met" his lawyer starts "he wants half of everything due to your affair with a man named Dr Mark Sloan."  
Addison just stares at him. Her mouth opens like she is about to speak but doesn't know the words.  
"You demand half?"  
"Yes, since you started the adulterous affair with Mark and you didn't accept my last offer. I take responsibility for my affair with Meredith which started when I moved here, while we were seperated. Your affair started while I was living in New York with you, so therefore I want half. Take it or I'll go public about your affair."  
He grabs a pen and signs the document in five copies before leaving the room. His lawyer is staying behind. Addison looks at her lawyer that has nothing to add. She signs as well without reading the papers and leaves the room in a hurry. Derek's phone starts to ring before he exits the parking lot. It is his lawyer telling him he is a divorced man by 5 pm when the registration at the court is done. Derek makes a call to Dr Webber and tells him that he'll be starting work in the morning.

The gossip line at the hospital is changing focus. The Shepherds' divorce is still high in interest but Dr Grey's whereabouts is loosing interest. She has been gone for 24 days and no news since they found her clothes in the cottage three weeks ago. Meredith's friends are working but it looks like a light inside them is broken. They seldom laugh and banter anymore and are either looking for comfort with each other or yelling at each other. At least one goes to Joe's every day.

Meredith and Lexie has learned their routine and know every morning how the day will end. Monday to Saturday they wake up, do their chores and get raped in the evening. On Sundays they do the same thing but for some kind of religious service conducted by the man before supper and followd by the evening rape. Black dictates their life and is in full control over White. Every woman obeys the mens' wishes. Some of their bruises never heal like those on their thighs and forearms but the one in their faces changes from dark purple to sickly yellow. Lexie is beginning to show symptoms of morning sickness and Meredith has helped her puke the last couple of mornings. She herself is on the p-shot and is safe for pregnancy at least one more month but Lexie had been on the pill. Meredith is worried that the drugs they get can do to the baby harm and decides to talk to the older woman called Mary.  
"Mary" she says during breakfast "I believe that that Lexie is pregnant and I'm worried that the juice we drink every morning and the drink in the evening might hurt the baby."  
The older woman looked up with a large smile on her face.  
"Are you sure she is pregnant?"  
"Yes, she has morning sickness and tender breasts."  
Mary turns to Lexie who just enters the kitchen and wraps her in her arms.  
"Congratulation my dear daughter, I'm so happy for your blessing. We will have to tell Black and White tonight."  
Meredith and Lexie turn pale at her words. Due to the pregnancy Lexie doesn't have to drink any of the green juice and begin feeling a little more as her. When the men returns that evening they are met by a happy group of women except Meredith and Lexie. Black and White becomes delighted but wonder why Meredith isn't pregnant as well. She has to drink the evening drink and both men uses her over and over that night. Lexie is, due to her delicate state, left alone in the other bed listening to her sobs. When morning comes Meredith doesn't move or make a sound when Lexie crawls into her bed as soon the men leaves for their breakfast. She can't get Meredith to stand up. She just lays there moaning and sobbing in pain. This morning the weather is bad with heavy rain and hard wind. Lexie askes Mary for help with Meredith and is told to keep her company but that Mary doesn't know what Black and White will do when they return. The men return back to port before lunch and when they find Meredith still in bed Black gets mad. Lexie has been doing all their chores in an attempt to please the men but Black forces the evening drink down Meredith's throat and rapes her repeatedly. When she passes out he hits her and kicks her all over her body. Lexie is kept downstairs with the women and hours later Black comes down and White is sent up. White calls for Lexie to try and wake her up but she is unconscious. Lexie doesn't know what to do but wash her body and dress her in her nightgown and stay with her. She doesn't move for the whole night and when morning comes Lexie goes to Mary again. Mary comes up to see for herself and leaves to speak with the man that had kept them in the cottage. The man comes and looks her over before wrapping her into a white blanket.  
"Where are you taking her?"  
"The city"  
"Can I come?"  
"No, you are pregnant with my grandchildren. You stay here."  
"But she is my sister."  
"Not anymore."  
Lexie breaks down at the prospect of being left on the island alone, of losing Meredith, of being in the hands of Black and White and being pregnant with their child.  
"Is she dead?" Mary asks when the man passes the kitchen with Meredith in his arms.  
"To us she is."  
"Why?" Lexie asked  
"Women who leave this island are not pure anymore and my sons can only have pure women. It was a mistake to believe a Grey could be pure."

Meredith is left in the back pew of a large church. She is found by the priest when he walks down the aisle to close up before supper. She has not moved since the man left her there and her breathing is very shallow. The paramedics arrive within minutes and she is brought to Seattle Grace Hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Jane Doe, multiple injuries, rape and abuse, unconscious at site, shallow breathing, BP unreadable."  
Dr Bailey follows them into an exam room. The woman is unrecognizable due to heavy beating, bruising and dried blood in her face. Dr Bailey orders shotgun tests and consults by both Dr's Shepherd. Addison is already in the pit and starts collecting evidence with the rape kit. Derek arrives shortly and sighs when he sees his ex-wife in the room. He nods at her and says;  
"Dr Shepherd"  
She looks up and answers.  
"It's Dr Montgomery now."  
Everyone in the room looks at her but no one gives a comment. Derek just starts his exam and orders MRI and CT ASAP. No one in the room has recognized Meredith and when the police arrive they only know it is a Jane Doe found in a church. The officer is a newbie and wants to show how good he is. He looks through all the missing persons that fit the description and is soon sure that this is one of the Grey girls. He is not sure which one but calls Lt Karlsson.

Dr Shepherd is evaluating her scans when O'Malley shows up. He is his intern for the day and are running labs and doing post-ops.  
"How is Jane Doe?"  
"Bleeding and she has been for at least 24 hours. I need an OR in 15 minutes. Can you prep her?"  
"Yes sir"

Derek starts to scrub in and Dr Bailey is joining him to mend some bleeding around her spleen and liver.  
"This girl really took a beating. Do you think she'll make it?"  
"I don't know but she'll be fine if she wakes up within 72 hours."  
The patient is rolled in and they finish their preparations.  
"It is a beautiful day to save life, let's have some fun."  
Derek starts the procedure of removing a clot and the pressure from the existing bleed. The girls blond hair has been shaved off in haste. Her face is bruised into unrecognizable; both eyes are blue and swollen shut. Her nose is broken and she has bitten through her lower lip and badly into her cheek. The chin is twice a normal size. Derek can still see some short straws but they seem to have a darker color closer to the scalp. It is just a millimeter or so but he is pretty sure the girl had dyed her hair blonde. He continues his work and two hours later the patient is stitched up by a fifth year resident and Derek moves to scrub out together with Dr Bailey. A knock on the door makes them turn and look through the window and they can see Lt Karlsson outside. They wonder what he wants and walk out together.  
"How is the girl?"  
"Fine, she will be brought to post-op in a couple of minutes."  
O'Malley exits the OR with the gurney and starts to roll her down the hall together with an orderly.  
"Stop" Lt Karlsson calls out and walks over to the bed. He looks closely at her and pulls a small camera from his pocket and takes a facial portrait. Derek and Miranda walk over and look closely at the face but she is too beaten and bruised to be recognized.  
"Who is she?" they ask Lt Karlsson.  
He sighs and shakes his head before asking again.  
"How is she? Is she going to wake up?"  
"Yeah, I hope so. If the swelling starts to reduce she'll be fine."  
He looks around the hallway and motions for Dr Shepherd and Dr Bailey to follow him into an empty lounge close by.  
"I believe her to be your missing Dr Meredith Grey."  
They just stare at him like he has grown two extra heads or something.  
"Sit down doctors, before you fall down."  
He hands them a cup of coffee each before anyone says anything.  
"Can I have a copy of that picture you took?" Derek asks before Bailey says.  
"We have to page the chief."  
"We can have her identified as soon as DNA is done but it will take some hours."  
"If I can have the picture I can have her identified with the help of one of the best plastic surgeons in the country in less then 30 minutes." Derek says.  
Lt Karlsson connects his phone to his camera and sends the picture to Derek's cell within seconds. Derek makes a call to a man he has not spoken to since before he moved.

"Dr Mark Sloan, how can I help?"  
"Hi Mark, it is Derek."  
The person in the other end is silent so he continues.  
"I need your help to identify a woman with severe bruising and swelling. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yeah, sure, send me photos."  
"I have them in my phone and MMS them to you now. Thank you, Mark."  
"I'll call you back on this number."

Derek hangs up and sends the picture along with a picture he has taken months ago when they just met. Dr Webber comes running into the lounge and asks for an explanation.  
"Where is Meredith?" he stares at Lt Karlsson who looks at Derek.  
Derek takes a deep breath and explains that Jane Doe might be Meredith and she is in post-op. He also explains that Mark Sloan is making an id right at this moment and will call back as soon as he knows something.

They all walk over to post-op to have a look at her but neither can recognize her. Derek's phone rings and it is Mark.  
"Hi, it's me."  
"Hi Mark, got any results?"  
"Yeah, but you need to answer my question first."  
"Come one, this is police business."  
"If it was police business only, you wouldn't call me. Who is she?"  
"She is a doctor here at Seattle Grace."  
"Ah, the slutty intern, how did she get like this?"  
"If it is her we don't know more then that she's been missing for 25 days."  
"It is her with 89% possibility."  
Derek's knees buckle and he needs to lean over the nurses' desk not to fall over. Dr Webber grabs the phone and asks for the results after identifying himself. He then confirms it with Lt Karlsson.

"I need all her clothes and all materials used on her. Can you do that? We need everything we can get to identify where she has been. Her sister might still be there."  
That comment makes Derek lean over the waste bin and puke. Dr Webber hands him the phone when he stands on his wobbly legs again and asks him to talk to Mark again while he and Dr Bailey help the police.  
"Addison did the rape kit, talk to her" Derek says before talking to Mark again.

"Hey man, are you alright?"  
"No"  
"She looks like she might need a nose and cheek job. Do you want me to do it?"  
"You would do that?"  
"Yeah, I can reschedule some surgeries until the end of next week and be in Seattle tomorrow morning."  
"I would really like that but we don't know when she will be stable enough for the next surgery."  
"I'll be there tomorrow morning."  
"Thank you"  
"How is Addison?"  
"She hasn't called you?"  
"No, why should she do that?"  
"We finalized the divorce two days ago."  
"Sorry"  
"You are not the only one to blame but I can't do this now, let's talk tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow it is, bye Derek"  
"Bye Mark"

Derek walks over to the bed and lifts her hand into his. Her nails are cut short by Addison and the hand looks so vulnerable. Addison shows up after a while and sees him sitting there crying.  
"I've heard the rumors. You are crying over Jane Doe. Who is she?"  
"Mark identified her as Meredith."  
"What? Mark? Meredith? How?"  
"Mark identified her by pictures with his magical computer."  
"Are you talking to Mark?"  
"Not until today, I called him. He is coming tomorrow to do her nose and cheek."  
"He is coming here?"  
"Yeah"  
"How sure is he on the id?"  
"89 %"  
"That is pretty good with her injuries.  
"Yeah, the lab is doing a DNA as we speak."  
"Are we good?"  
"I hope so. I have never wanted to hurt you."

An hour passes into the next and Derek is sitting there thinking, praying and crying. He is only interrupted by the nurses taking her vitals every 15 minute. He does his own neuro check but still no response. O'Malley comes running into the room and stops abruptly by the foot of the bed. He stares at Meredith with tears sliding down his cheeks. Derek looks at him with questions in his eyes.  
"Labs are back. She is … Jane Doe is … " he can't say it so Derek whispers with new tears sliding down his face.  
"Meredith"  
O'Malley just nods before sliding down the wall resting his face on his knees. His body is wrecked by sobs. The nurse hurries into the room to find out what the problem is and when she asks, Derek hands her the lab results and says.  
"Change the name to Grey, Meredith Grey."  
She just stares at him and looks back to Meredith with tears in her eyes as well. Derek watches her as she walks back to the desk and tries to write in the chart. She has problems since she too is crying. Another nurse arrives and she cries as well. Derek then realizes why he got so many enemies after choosing Addison. Meredith is loved by so many co-workers. She has a huge family consisting not only of her fellow interns. Dr Webber and Dr Bailey are next to show up and they try their best to keep a stern expression but tears are filling their eyes as well. Meredith's friends are soon to arrive and they seek comfort in each other. After a while so many people are hovering outside her cubical in post-op that Dr Webber barks and sends them to work. It is only her closest friends left watching over her as evening turns into night and night turns into morning.

Lexie has been crying since the man took Meredith in the morning. The other women act like Meredith never existed and continue doing their everyday chores. Lexie is doing both her chores and Meredith's. She sits silent at supper and turns to bed as soon as supper is over. Black and White both go to bed at the same time but no one touches her. She gets to sleep beside Black the whole night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Derek has been sitting watching Meredith the whole night. He had his computer brought from his office and worked for some time but he only left her side for bathroom and coffee breaks. Cristina is sleeping in the chair opposite his when all alarms starts at the same time. Meredith's brain is swelling and her hearth rate and BP are falling rapidly. Derek jumps into action and orders an OR and they rush her into the OR. He has to leave her scull-flap open to reduce pressure. He finds Cristina waiting outside the OR.  
"Will she be OK?"  
"Yeah"  
"If she wakes up?"  
"Yeah, if she wakes up again. I had to leave her scull-flap open" he say pacing across the hallway.  
Cristina looks long at him before following Meredith back to post-op.

Dr Mark Sloan makes his way to the surgical floor and the nurses head-quarter. A pretty blond doctor is studying a file and he looks over her shoulder and reads the beginning.  
"Invasive small-cell … he is pretty much a goner."  
"Are you hitting on me?" Izzy asks him.  
"If I was hitting on you, you wouldn't have to ask" he answers with a smile.  
Before she has time to answer Addison's voice is heard.  
"Mark Sloan, stop hitting on the interns."  
"Addison" he steps up and hugs her closely."  
"Stop it, Mark"  
"You are not married anymore so I can hug you in public."  
"A lot of staff is staring at them and Addison breaks away and that is when she hears it.  
"Mc Steamy"  
She can't help it but she starts laughing. Mark wonders what is wrong with her but she can't stop.  
"Mc Dreamy and Mc Steamy…" she gasps for air while repeating it over and over laughing harder and harder. Finally she gets it together and tells him that they should go to post-op.  
"Do you know who that is?" Alex says in wonder to Izzy.  
"No but his ego is as huge as Dr Shepherd's." Izzy answers.  
"That is the best plastic surgeon on the east-coast maybe in the country" Alex says in awe.  
"I wonder why he is here?"  
"He is here for Dr Grey."  
"What?" both Izzy and Alex stare at Nurse Debbie.  
"Dr Shepherd set it up. They know each other."  
Both doctors' turn to hurry down to Meredith but are stopped by Dr Bailey who puts them to work.

Derek is leaning against the doorframe when Addison and Mark arrive to post-op.  
"Is this how you earn your 2 million dollars a year here on the west-coast?"  
Derek's head spins around and looks at the man who he last saw leaving his wife's bed naked. Said wife, ex-wife, is right along side with her lover.  
"I should have guessed that you two would stick together."  
"Addison found me at the nurses station and offered to bring me here."  
"Yeah, I just run into him while he was hitting on Dr Stevens."  
"You were hitting on an intern?"  
"She is hot and I'm a man."  
Derek just stares at him until Mark finds it better to turn into the doctor he is. Addison gets a page and takes off running.  
"Is this the patient?"  
"Yeah, this is Dr Meredith Grey. I had to open her scull a second time to relieve pressure and I left the flap open. Her vitals are stabilizing and swelling is reducing by the hour. Hopefully she regains consciousness within a couple of hours. If she does, we might work together during her next surgery."  
Mark is studying her films and can see that the plastics are pretty straight forward.  
"Does she have any other scaring that I need to address then those in her face?"  
"Our general surgeon had to make an incision and you can check it out but she is good and the scaring should be minimal."  
Mark moves up to the bed and starts to undress her abdomen to take a look when they all hear a stifle gasp. Meredith's eyes are open and she stares at Mark with fear in her eyes.  
Derek pushes him away from the bed and enters her line of vision slowly as not to scare her.  
"Meredith" he says gently "you are in post-op after two surgeries. You will be OK."  
She turns her eyes at the voice. A well remembered and loved voice. He says something more and she tries to listen.  
"You are intubated and the tube must stay for a while. Do you understand me?"  
She just stares at him.  
"Meredith, blink twice if you understand me."  
She concentrates hard and can finally make herself control her eyes and blinks twice. Derek exhales a deep breath he has not been aware he held.  
"Meredith, you need at least one more surgery and the man behind me is Dr Sloan and he just want to look at your abdomen to see if there is any scaring needing to be reduce. He is a plastic surgeon. He will also fix your nose and cheek that has been badly hit. Blink twice if you understand."  
She blinks twice before drifting back into sleep.  
Mark steps up and continues his exam while Derek slips into the chair crying again. Mark is quickly finished and turns to him.  
"You need some rest. Is there any decent coffee anywhere around this place?"  
"Yeah, the coffee cart in the main lobby."  
"Let's go man."  
"I can't leave her alone."  
O'Malley just enters the room.  
"How is she, Dr Shepherd?"  
"She just woke up and was able to understand what we were saying. She is going to be alright."  
O'Malley starts to cry as well and Mark stares at them.  
"Is there something I missed? Why is everybody in this hospital crying?"  
"Mark, this is one of Meredith's roommates Dr George O'Malley, he is also a surgical intern on my service today I guess."  
"Yeah I am."  
"Dr O'Malley, this is Dr Sloan from New York who'll be doing some plastics on Meredith later. Do you have time to stay with her for a little while?"  
"Yes sir."

The lab has been swamped with tests for more then 24 hours. Lt Sven Karlsson enters with two cups of coffee at 10 am. John Douglas can present a lot of results. Meredith's clothes and the blanket she was found in, shows that she has been on the islands outside Seattle. They can't specify which one but the police and coastguard has started searching one island at the time. John and Sven is rescanning all known facts and tries to make an educated guess when Dr Webber calls and updates them on Meredith's status. She has woken up but they will not be able to talk to her for at least 24 more hours since she is going back into surgery.

The man walks into the kitchen during the women's breakfast and tells Mary to keep Lexie inside since the coast guard is all over the islands looking for her. Lexie wonders why she is kept occupied in the kitchen and upstairs in the bedroom all day. She looks out through the window at every opportunity and can see a lot of boats passing the island. A dream starts to build that they are looking for her. One of the younger girls is walking towards the house when Lexie can see how she slips and falls. The girl has trouble rising and Lexie sees a excuse to get out. She runs out the back door from the kitchen and picks the little girl up. A boat painted coast guard is just passing and she whispers in the girl's ear to wave to it. The little girl does as she is told before Mary sees them and drags them inside and yells at them. The girl starts to cry and Lexie is sent to her room waiting for what Black and White will do to her when they arrive home. Black is alone when coming upstairs after a supper she has not been called to attend. He grabs her forearms and forces her down on her knees and slaps her cheek multiple times before unzipping his fly and pulling her face up his crotch. When he is satisfied she runs for the potty and throws up which makes him mad again and she has to repeat the act once more. The following morning Mary brings breakfast to her room and locks the door behind her. She is kept locked up the whole day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Meredith is not stable enough for surgery in the afternoon and they have to wait until the next day. Mark, Dr Webber and Addison together with Dr Bailey forces Derek into an on-call room and keeps him there until he has slept for 6 hours. They will not let him perform Meredith's surgery otherwise. Mark and he have reached a professional understanding but Mark misses his best friend as much as Derek does. Addison had seen them having coffee in the lobby and when she saw all the looks they got from the females all around the place and she couldn't help start giggling again, McDreamy and McSteamy. Their nicknames were so suitable.

Meredith is kept on heavy drugs and sleeps most of the time. She always has one of her closest friends in the room. Lt Karlsson visits but it is impossible to communicate with her due to her drugs. He is really worried for her sister. Thatcher and Susan Grey visits as well and are horrified for the prospect of their daughter when they see what Meredith looks like.

The gallery is swamped with doctors and nurses at 10 am when Derek and Mark are scrubbing in. It is not a possibility to close the gallery even for the privacy of one of their own when two world renowned surgeons are to work together. The surgery is not that unique, it is the surgeons that are in focus. Mark and Derek walk into the OR together and an audible sigh is heard from the female spectators. Mark sends a smirk and a wink up to the gallery while getting a gown and glows. Derek is focusing on Meredith and hasn't let her out of focus since he entered the room.  
"It is a beautiful day to save life, let's have some fun."  
"It is a beautiful day to make the world even more beautiful."

The surgeons are so well paced that their work seems like a rehearsed dance. They don't need to speak but for ordering specific instruments. The gallery is silent and everyone stares in awe. When a titanium plate is fastened on the scull and Mark has rebuilt her cheek and reset her nose he remakes the stitches on her stomach. Derek thanks the surgical team and the surgeons leave the OR to the sound of applauses. Dr Webber enters the scrub room and asks how the dream team would feel to work together in the future.  
"What, work together in the future?" Derek asks.  
"Yes, I would like to offer you a position here at Seattle Grace Hospital as our head of plastics" he adresses Mark. "Would you consider such an offer Dr Sloan?"  
"That would be up to Dr Shepherd."  
"Up to me?"  
"Yeah, you moved here to get away from me and I would not like you to feel imposed with me working here. I have hurt you more then enough."  
"I would not want to stop your professional career. I believe we can work together."  
Derek looks into his friend's eyes and sees sincerity. He nods to him and gets a smile in return from Mark.  
"Let's go to your office Dr Webber and you can show me what you're offering me" Mark says with a bright smile.

Addison meets them outside with a giggle.  
"How are the stars of the dream team, McDreamy and McSteamy?"  
Both men blush and stare at her with grim faces before leaving for different reasons. Addison looks long after them.

Lexie is trying to see what is happening outside. At about 5 pm and dusk when a police officer and another man knocks on the door. Mary speaks with them for a couple of minutes before they turn and walk around the corner of the house. Lexie wonders if she could do something to get them to notice her. She doesn't dare to break the window and she can't open it the supposed way. She decides to just stand as close as possible flashing her windowl amp and hope that they would look up and see her before returning to their boat. The officers return to their boat not noticing Lexie in the window. She slides down onto the floor crying her hearth out and that is how White finds her before supper. He is nice to her and wraps her in his arms and hugs her until she has no more tears.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I miss my sister. I miss Meredith."  
"So do I."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, she was my wife."  
"Why did you let Black hurt her?"  
"She deserved it."  
"No one deserves to get hit and raped."  
"She asked for it."  
Lexie stares him. She really doesn't like how he justifies everything Black does. Together they walk down for supper.

Derek is back by Meredith's side when she wakes up after the last surgeries. She stirs slowly and gags on the tube. He checks her vitals and decides she is stable enough to pull the tube. Meredith's eyes follows his every move.  
"Mer, I am going to pull out the tube on the count to three. I need you to cough when I say three. Can you do that?"  
She blinks two times as a response and coughs on three. He pulls the tube and hands her some ice chips. She keeps looking at him not saying a word.  
"Meredith, you have had three surgeries in the last 48 hours."  
"Why?"  
"You were brought in to the ER with multiple injuries. A lot of them on your head that caused your brain to swell, the first surgery were not enough and I had to go in and open your scull-flap up. I closed it during the last surgery where Dr Sloan fixed your nose and cheek."  
"Why?"  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
She just stares at him.  
"Who am I?"  
She just stares at him.  
"What do you know about me?"  
Still no answer fromher and he continues.  
"Who are your closest friends? What do you know about them?"  
She looks at him and he is close to freek out. Is there a neurological damage? Why doesn't she respond? The suddenly he can see her lips moving and leans forward to hear her soft whisper.  
"You are…you are Derek…Shepherd neuro surgeon…my boss…my…my married boss…with Addison…she came and told me…you left me…you…" her eyes started to water and Derek stops her.  
"Mer, I got a divorce and I haven't had the opportunity to tell you yet."  
"You have?"  
"Yeah, I have. It was my choise." He gives her his Mc Dreamy smile and continues. "Can you tell me about your friends?"  
"Cristina…is my person…George and Izzy…lives in my house…Alex…evil spawn…Lexie…LEXie…LEXIE where is LEXIE? Black hurt her…"  
She is crying heavily out of both physical and psychological pain. Derek pushes a mild sedative into her IV before stroking her hand waiting for her to calm down. He knows that he can't hug her yet even though he only wants to cradle her into his arms.  
"Meredith, the police needs to talk to you. Lexie is still not found and they hope you can help them. Can I ask them to come?"  
"Yes" she slowly nods her head.  
Derek motions to the nurse standing by the door to call the police and he sits stroking her hand until she sleeps again.

Lt Karlsson is reading the reports from the search the day before. He has a couple of pages left when the hospital calls and tells him that they can question Dr Grey. He brings the papers to read in the car while being driven to the hospital. Dr Grey is moved to the ICU and he meets Dr Shepherd and a psychiatrist, Dr Wyatt, outside her room. He gets a short up-date on her vitals and what she told Derek. He warns him that they will sedate her if she gets too stressed. He will be outside the room but Dr Wyatt will be in the room the whole time. Derek walks in first and Cristina who has kept her company leaves after a long look at her person. Meredith has not spoken since she agreed to speak with the police but to tell Derek that she didn't want him listening to her story. He had agreed but demanded that Dr Wyatt was there instead.  
"Meredith, are you awake? The police are here. It is is Lt Sven Karlsson. He has been on your case since you were reported missing. Can he come in together with Dr Wyatt?"  
Meredith opens her eyes and looks deep into his eyes before she nods.

Meredith watches the two people entering the room as Derek leaves it and closes the door behind him. After some awkward questions about how she is feeling Lt Karlsson asks her to tell him as much as she can remember. She tells them about the abduction, about the first place she was kept at and then the wedding, drugs and Lexie's pregnancy but then she starts crying and can only whisper rape. Dr Wyatt steps in and holds her hand while saying that she doesn't have to tell that part right now. It can wait. Her voice is soothing and Meredith can continue after a couple of minutes.  
"Can you describe anything about the island or the people living there?"  
"They fish, all men fish. The man is the boss of everyone. I think that he is the father of Black and White."

"Black and White are they brothers?"  
"Yeah, I was made to wear white clothes and dye my hair ultra blond and marry White. Lexie wears black and has dyed her hair black and had to marry Black. White is nicer then Black but does everything he is told by Black. They share everything even wife" she begins to cry again.  
"You have done very well. In the next couple of days the police will need a full statement. Would you be comfortable to give it to me or do you want someone from the special crime unit to do it?"  
She looks through the window at Derek hovering there and at Dr Wyatt by her bedside before whispering.  
"I would like to do it with you and Dr Wyatt." She closes her eyes and is almost asleep when Lt Karlsson opens the door. "Please tell me as soon as you found my sister." She is exhausted and is sleeping before the door closes behind the doctors.

Lt Karlsson picks up the reports from the search the day before and flips through them until he finds the right page. The Black and White was visited last evening but nothing suspicious reported. He calls a judge and gets a warrant and will be allowed a full house investigation. A team in three different boats consisting of the Coast Guard, police officers and technicians from the CSI meet in the harbor. They leave, as soon as all their equipment is loaded, for the island and hope they will be there before the fishermen returns from sea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lexie has been allowed to do her normal chores since the officers left the island the day before. She walks outside as often as she can and stares out the sea whishing for the Coast Guard to return. Right before supper she is walking outside with some garbage when she can hear a commotion from the front of the house and suddenly a hand reaches out and pulls her back into the trees. The hand is place over her mouth and an arm around her waist and arms holds her put. She can smell that it is Black. There is a lot of moving shadows around the trees. She tries to scream.  
"Quiet! Not a word."  
His fingers dig into the bruises on her forearm and make her whimper. She can hear a voice in a megaphone asking everyone to line up against the house. Black does not let her loose but pulls her backwards further away from the house. She can hear how they call her name and she tries to answer but the hand over her mouth tightens. She bites his hand and can taste blood and he yanks his hand away with a scream. He swirls her around and slaps her across the face. His hand leaves a bloody imprint and he swears at her.  
"Bloody bitch, I'll kill you!"  
He yanks her back up against him and wraps his hands around her neck. Her vision blurs and she lets her nails dig into his face and draw blood. Before passing out she can hear a dog bark and people running towards her and Black.  
"Let go of her!"  
"No" Black answers and squeezes harder.  
"Black, do what God teach, do no harm" the voice of the man is heard.  
"She is mine, God gave her to me!" Black yells in response.  
"Put your hands in the air or I'll shot" a voice of an officer is heard.  
Black changes his grip and holds her in front of him as a shield. She is hanging limply in front of him. When blood returns to her brain she regains consciousness and hears the police and Black arguing back and forth. Black is moving backwards into the trees dragging her along, away from the police talking and Lexie pretends to be unconscious.  
"Stop now!"  
The police shoot a shot into the air but Black still moves and a police at the side of them takes the shot. Black stumbles at impact and Lexie can break free and falls to her knees. Black takes off running and the police shot again, this time hitting him in his leg. He falls to the ground screaming for God.

Lexie is sitting in the boat on her way back to Seattle. Lt Karlsson and a paramedic is staying by her side. She gives a complete statement to the police before they arrive to Seattle Grace Hospital for a check-up. She is not harmed physical but for severe brusing around her neck. Her parents meet her in the ER and she seeks comfort in their arms for a while. She tells them everything that happened and when Thatcher hears it he rises and leaves the room.  
"Where is Meredith?" Lexie asks her mother.  
"She is still in the ICU."  
"Is she ok?"  
"She will be."  
"Can I see her?"  
"We'll take you up" her mother says.

Black arrives to the hospital half an hour after Lexie has come. Dr Bailey is the attending resident and Alex is her intern. Black is shot in the side and in his thigh and is loosing blood by the minute. After evaluating his x-ray it is decided that he'll need surgery and Dr Webber arrives to the ER claiming the patient. Dr Bailey stares at him and he asks her to scrub in along with Dr Karev. Black is yelling at each and everyone in the staff and it is when he starts yelling for Meredith and Lexie they all realizes who it is. Alex steps up close to his bed and stares down his face.  
"My name is Dr Karev and I am going to do your surgery. I am a very good friend to Dr Grey and I will practice on you today in the OR. You hurt my very dear friend and you will hurt as well. I know that you hurt like hell, but due to your other injuries I make the judgment call that you won't need any morphine. The bullet in your spine should be removed by a neurosurgeon but the one on call is occupied with one of your victims. So lucky me, I get to perform my first solo surgery on you."  
Black is almost unconscious and can only grunt. Dr Webber and Dr Bailey look at Alex like proud parents watch their off-spring.

Lexie runs into the room and startles Cristina who is sitting charting by the bed. Cristina is shocked when Lexie slides into Meredith's bed and cradles her in her arms and starts to cry.  
"Who are you? Are you the other Grey, her sister Lexie?"  
"Yeah"  
"Lexie?" a whisper is heard and Lexie looks at Meredith with a huge smile.  
"Yeah"  
"You're here?"  
"Yes I am. Lt Karlsson found me after he spoke with you. Thank you, Meredith. How do you feel?"  
"My head hurts and my ribs."  
"I thought you were dead."  
Meredith turns to see who is in the room and asks Cristina to leave them alone for awhile. Cristina feels a little hurt but obliges.  
"How are you? How is the baby?" Meredith asks as soon as they are alone.  
"I'm fine but I don't want to talk about the baby today."  
A knock is heard on the door and Thatcher and Susan Grey peeks in.  
"Lexie are you ready to go home?"  
"Mum, Dad" she looks at them and then turns to her mother. "Mum this is Meredith, my sister" she says giving her father a look.  
Thatcher has been silent, staring at Meredith the whole time since entering the room. Tears are sliding down his cheeks.  
"Dad, what is it?"  
"Oh, Lexie and Meredith, I am so sorry for what happened to you. It is my entire fault."  
"What, how?"  
"I went to elementary school with Jonathan Black and White. We were best friends and we decided that our children should marry when they were grown ups. Jonathan was a little different then the rest of the kids and had to change school in middle school. He was turning very religious in a bad way. He thought God spoke to him and he wanted everyone to do what his God said. He must have thought that it was God's wish that his sons married my two girls."  
Thatcher leaves the room crying and Susan follows him. Lexie and Meredith just stares after them before Meredith turns pale and starts to puke all over herself and the bed. Lexie jumps up and calls for the nurse.

Meredith is sleeping after the nurses helped her clean up and Derek has returned and done a new neuro check. The Grey's gone home with Lexie and Derek is sitting in the chair beside the bed holding her hand. He is almost asleep when her scream wakes him. She is staring at the ceiling screaming and crying. He tries to wake her up but she seems to be in a world of her own.  
"No…don't hurt her…help her…I don't…noooo…help meee…please help…stop it…stop him…no more…it hurts…not again"  
He stares at her and tries to soothe her by talking to her and when it doesn't help he wraps his arms around her. Sitting on her bed he cradles her into his arms and puts her ear to his chest. His heartbeat seems to soothe her. The floor nurse has paged Dr Wyatt who comes running into the room a couple of minutes later.  
"What happened?"  
"She had a nightmare or something. Her eyes were open and she stared at something and screamed for help, for it to stop. I'm not sure if it was for her or Lexie or them both."  
"She is reliving their abuse. Both of them have been victims and will need therapy to get past it."  
"How, can I help her?"  
"You are helping her now. She is resting and is calm again. It was a very good thought to let her listen to your heartbeat."  
"I don't want her to be afraid" he whispers with tears in his eyes.  
"She will need a lot of time to overcome this horrible experience and if you love her, you must give her that time."  
"Shall I put her back into bed now? Before she wakes up?"  
"You need to sleep as well as she does and if you can get comfortable with her in your arms you can sleep in the bed with her. Let her listen to your heart and she will probably stay calm."  
Derek leans back in bed with her tightly wrapped in his arms and Dr Wyatt puts a blanket over them before she leaves them. He is sleeping within a couple of minutes and the nurses are smiling every time they've been in Meredith's room to check her vitals. Neither Derek nor Meredith stirs during the night and they look cute according to the nurses who have been in there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Meredith is the first to wake up and she gets scared when she feels his arms holding her firmly towards his chest. He wakes up when she moves a little and lets her lay down beside him. She stares at him without saying a word and he looks deep into her eyes reading her questions.  
"You had a nightmare and I couldn't wake you up and I didn't want to sedate you, but you calmed down when I put your head against my chest. Dr Wyatt suggested that I kept you in my arms during the night so we both could sleep."  
"But you are married to Addison."  
"Oh, you don't remember. Sorry, I thought you did. I am not married to Addison any more. We are divorced and it is finalized. I made a huge mistake trying to mend the marriage when all I wanted was you. I love you Meredith and my hope is that you will forgive me and love me again, some day"  
"You are divorced?"  
"Yeah" he says with his Mc Dreamy smile.  
"But you can't love me anymore... Black and White used me... I'm damaged goods... I'm dirty... I'm probably even darker then before."  
"Stop it Meredith. You are not damaged goods. Black and White used you and hurt you but that doesn't mean that you are bad or damaged. You are Meredith, the woman I love. You are dark and twisty but that isn't a flaw, it is a strength, it makes you to who you are. It makes you to Meredith, the woman I would like to spend the rest of my life with."  
"But they raped me" she cried. "They raped me over and over for hours every night."  
Derek turns pale when he hears this, tears in his eyes and he wraps his arms tighter around her. What a nightmare she's been through. His hearth breaks for her and anger boils inside of him.  
"It is has nothing to do with my love for you. They hurt you and I want to help you heal from that. They did wrong, not you."  
"But I complied."  
"There was residue of Rohypnol in your drug screen. You were drugged. You were forced. What ever you did was the drugs talking, not you. Don't put this on you. Put it on the bastards that forced you into the situation. Be mad, angry, mean, scared and sad and what ever more you feel but don't blame yourself. Remember that I want to be here for you. That I love you."  
She stares at him for a long time with tears sliding down her cheeks and his gaze never wavers. Finally she snuggles up against his chest and wraps an arm around his waist. He hugs her tightly against him.

Lexie is back at the hospital in the morning. Dr Montgomery has asked her for a second evaluation and she need to decide what to do. It is only Meredith and Addison that knows of the baby and Lexie want to keep it like that until she made her decision. After new tests she walks up to Meredith's room in the ICU. She finds her talking to a woman and turns in the doorway.  
"Wait Lexie, I want you to meet Dr Wyatt."  
"Hello Lexie" Dr Wyatt says with a gentle smile.  
"Hello Dr Wyatt."  
"Lexie this my psychiatrist and she is helping me. She would also like to help you."  
"If you would like me to, I would like to help you as well as Meredith."  
Lexie closes the door behind her and slowly sits down grabbing hold of Meredith's hand. She looks at Dr Wyatt and nods slowly.  
"I would like us to do our sessions in my office but as long as Meredith can't leave this bed we can do them here."  
"Lexie, I have told Dr Wyatt about the baby" Meredith says. "Have you made any decision?"  
"No I just saw Dr Montgomery and she said I should make it as soon as possible."  
"What do you feel about the baby?"  
"The baby is innocent in this mess but I can't see myself carry the baby full term. I never wanted this…" she starts crying.  
Meredith pulls Lexie towards her and wraps her arms around Lexie with tears of her own sliding down her face.  
"Lexie" Dr Wyatt speaks gently while watching the sisters interaction "have you ever before this happened thought about what to do in a situation like this?"  
"Yes" she sniffles.  
"What did you think then?"  
"To terminate the pregnancy."  
"Is that what you want to do now?"  
"Yes, the baby would remind me physically about the abuse for the next eight months and then psychological for the rest of my life. If I terminate I will not have the physical reminder only the psychological one for the rest of my life. Both are terrible but the second one is what I want even though the baby will die by my choice." She starts crying again and can't stop for a long time.  
Dr Wyatt sits there listening and studying the girls and waits for the next part of this discussion when Addison knocks and opens the door.  
"Dr Montgomery" Dr Wyatt greets her and Meredith and Lexie looks up.  
"I have some test results that concerns Lexie's statues.  
"About the baby?" Lexie asks  
"Yes, I have made some calculations because the fetus is growing very close to your left ovary and when the fetus grows the ovary will probably tear. I can, if you want to, try and fix the damage but the chances are slim that I can do much."  
Lexie looks at Meredith but says nothing.  
"I can have an OR ready in an hour if that is your choice."  
"Meredith, am I doing the right thing?"  
"If I had to choose for me, I would terminate."  
"Dr Wyatt can you help me?"  
"The choice is yours and you have some really good arguments. You have thought about this from different views and I believe you are ready to make your decision."  
"Dr Montgomery can you help me?"  
"I believe that you are doing the best medical decision you can at this time."  
"Will I regret it?"  
"You probably will, for short periods of time. Then you will remember your options and be content with your choice."  
"Dr Montgomery, I want to terminate. Can you do it now?"  
"Yes, let us get you admitted."  
Lexie and Addison leave after good byes and Meredith turns to Dr Wyatt.  
"Will I ever want to have sex again?"  
"Yes, with the right person, you will. It will take time and when you finally are there you might regret it the first couple of times but then it will feel just fine to have sex again with this person."

**Four weeks later**

Meredith is sitting on the front porch by the trailer. Derek is still at work but she has been driving there herself for the first time. She is waiting for him with butterflies in her stomach. The last couple of weeks they have spent all nights and as many days together as possible. She still couldn't sleep without hearing his hearth beat under her ear and he had been there all the time. Tonight she wants something more. She wants to feel his body move with hers. She loves him even more then before and she really wants him to know how much more. Inside the trailer she has put clean sheets in the bed and opened a red wine. Take out from their Italian restaurant is waiting in containers. She wonders where he is.

Derek is late from surgery and when he looks at his phone he sees a message from Meredith asking him to come to the trailer as soon as possible. She is going back to work in the morning and he can't wait to have her in the hospital working together again. Dr Wyatt has helped them both and is still seeing both Meredith and Lexie a couple of times a week. He believes that this is all a new start for them and wants to make it memorable. A couple of days earlier he visited a jeweler and ordered a bracelet on his way home from the hospital. Tonight he stops to pick it up.

On the ferryboat he stands by the railing looking over the view thinking of the last couple of weeks. He and Meredith have spent Christmas and New Year together with her friends, since she was let out of the hospital on Christmas Eve. And now his mother will come in a couple of days and meet Meredith. Mark and Addison were looking for an apartment close to the hospital and Mark is back working at SGH since New Year. Dr Karev has decided that neuro was not his specialty since the not so good outcome of the Black surgery. Black died on the table which Derek is truly sorry for since he wanted to show Black what pain really was. White and his father, the man, were both in prison and would not be free for at least twenty years. Lexie and Meredith showed both symtoms of the Stockholm syndrome and had both spoken nicely about White. The jury had anyway declaired them both guilty of kidnapping, rape and abuse. The women on the island continued living there but social services had them under their watch. Lexie has been staying with her parents and will return to college in the next couple of days. Thatcher has visited Meredith in the hospital trying to reconnect with her but she doesn't want anything to do with him. Derek has seen her talking to Susan a couple of times but not to Thatcher again.

When driving up to the trailer he sees the love of his life sitting on the porch enjoying the view. She looks stunning with her very short hair as a gloria around her head but he hopes she will let it grow back out again. She looks up and smiles when she hears his car and jumps into his arms as soon as he steps up to the porch.  
"Hi there" he smiles and captures her lips in a soft kiss.  
Meredith wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss while pressing her body up against his. His body reacts in a second and he tries to break free but she won't let him.  
"Meredith" he finally whispers against her lips "are you sure? Because, otherwise we have to take a step back and I need to cool off."  
"I know what I want and I choose you. I want to feel again Derek. I want to feel being loved by you."  
"Oh Mer, I do love you so very much but first I want to give you something."  
"You don't have to give me anything."  
"I want you to have something that celebrates our new beginning. Don't freak out, I'm not asking you to marry me, yet. I just want you to have this as a sign of my love for you."  
He hands her a slim box and inside she finds a row of golden heart-plates mixed with open hearths. His and hers name are engraved on two plates with an open heath in between.  
"It is beautiful, thank you" she says as he lifts it up and fastens it around her wrist.  
"I love you" he simply says.  
"The bracelet has room for the names of our children" she whispers with tears in her eyes.  
His eyes sparkle when he wraps his arms around her, breathing her in, before capturing her lips in a linguring kiss.

**The End  
~mcanna~**


End file.
